Amor complicado
by Itsuki Toshi
Summary: Despues de tiempo de hacer sufrir a Ryou, Bakura se da cuenta de sus sentimientos...y todo gracias a las voces! XD (contestacion de reviews de Sangre y Recuerdos aki)
1. Según Ryou

Its. Bien, ya estamos de vuelta con otro fic de los nuestros!! n.n

Neko: Si, pero este no lo encontramos ya escrito, sino que nos vino la inspiración un domingo aburrido en extremo

Its. Exacto. La pena es que no encontramos ningún otro fic que estuviese medianamente bien óò

Neko: Sigo diciendo que tenemos demasiado tiempo libre -o-UU

Its: Pues yo opino que tenemos muy poco....

Neko: . ------- . Its

Neko: Bueno, el caso es que no había ninguno más. ù.ú

Its: Sips.... pero da igual!! Ya tenemos de nuevo las reservas de imaginación repuestas, y tenemos muuuuuchas ideas n.n

Neko: Exagerada ¬.¬

Its: Como que exagerada? Que acaso no son muchas? òó

Neko :Bueno, un buen numero si que son, si...

Its: Pues ale, son muchas por que lo digo yo, algo a replicar?! òó

Neko: Nada, nada ¬.¬UU

Its: Pues ale, mejor. n.n

Neko: Ans, por cierto, los reviews que recibimos por los fics de "**Recuerdos**" y "**Sangre**" los contestaremos al final del capitulo.

Its: Sips, ya perdimos la esperanza de recibir más.. úù

Neko: Bueno, ahora a dedicarlo

Its: Sips!! Dedicarlo!! Dedicarlo!! 0

**Dedicado a:**

**Thief Dagel-Shadow:**

Its: Jejeje, viva las tradiciones!! Viva!! XD

Neko: ¬.¬UUU Por todos los dioses.... Estaras trastocada....

Its: n.n jeje, bueno, pensamos convertirlo en tradicion...

Neko: --UU Sin comentarios.. En fin, he aquí otro fic dedicado a ti n.n, y te aseguro que no va a ser el último...

Its: Nops!! XD, estamos escribiendo algunos sobre Bakura, y adivina para quien van a ser... n.n

Neko: Creo que ya lo entendio Its..

Its: o.o ah, vale n.n

Neko: --UU

**Y a evilnavi, del foro RPG yaoi de yu-gi-oh:**

Neko: Bueno, a pesar de que esta euforica no me deja participar e el foro (aunque ya me cole un par de veces por ahy XD), tambien va por ti.

Its: (Patea a Neko) Tu a callar, que encima que ya casi te adueñaste de mi cuenta aquí, tambien quieres adueñarte de la del foro...

Neko: ¬.¬ - - - - - - - - - Bueno, da igual, ya me adueñe del Tagboard n.n

Its: -.-UU sera posible...

Neko: Bueno, ahora el disclaimer: Adelante Its.

Its: Ei, no vale!! Porque siempre me toca a mi!! Ya podrias trabajar tu un poco ¬.¬ - - - -

Neko: Te recuerdo quien te saca de tus lagunas mentales?

Its: Mecachis... -.-UU Ni Yu-gi-oh ni niguno de sus personajes nos pertenece, pero yo daria cualquier cosa por ciertos personajes...

Neko: Y que lo digas ¬

Its: Sips... ¬

Neko: (Menenando la cabeza y saliendo del "empanamiento") Bueno, y ahora, al fic!!

Its: Sips!!!

**Amor complicado**

Ryou's POV

Suspiro cuando la campana del final de la escuela sonó.

"Más vale que llegue a casa rápido, no sea Bakura use mi retraso como una excusa para golpearme", pensé tristemente mientras salía de la escuela y caminaba por el patio pavimentado de cemento. Pero, si me quedara en la escuela durante la noche otra vez, entonces no tendría que ir a casa. Pero tendría que afrontar Bakura eventualmente y él sería hasta más violento que de costumbre por el hecho de que lo evitara. Después de que le dijera a mi yami que me gustaba, él había usado cada oportunidad posible para golpearme, darme patadas y lanzarme palabras de puro odio y aborrecimiento. Últimamente se había vuelto aún más violento, como si algo estuviese continuamente dentro de su cabeza y lo tuviera atormentado. En el libro de la vida de Bakura, una regla importante es: 'En caso de duda, dar una paliza a Ryou, ' o en otras palabras, él saca toda su cólera, turbación y tristeza, si es que él alguna vez esta triste, sobre mí. Ahora, lo que mas le gusta hacerme es lanzarme contra la pared y darme patadas en el estómago hasta que vomito sangre. A menudo me había dormido en un charco de mi propia sangre y lagrimas sin nada que consolara la ruina que era mi sollozante cuerpo. Pensé que la razón de que él me tratara tan cruelmente era porque quería que yo dejara de amarlo. Pero eso me pareció lo mismo que contar cada grano de arena de todas las playas del mundo. Imposible. Sentía una atracción tan fuerte que parecía de otro mundo. Por cualquiera razón, vi una mancha diminuta de calidez dentro de él y iba a sacarla, incluso si acabara matándome, que probablemente era lo que sucedería. Él era mi yami y yo era su hikari. ¿Si Yami y Yugi están enamorados, entonces por qué no me podía gustar Bakura? ¡El amor no es la feria! ¡¿Por qué la gente predica de una cosa alegre cuando todo lo que hace es traer dolor y sufriendo?! Caí sobre mis rodillas al frío pavimento y grite de corazón hasta que me reduje a un ovillo tembloroso. Me quedé allí durante unos minutos, llorando suavemente, hasta que la realidad me golpeo duramente. ¡Había estado estando deprimido alrededor de la escuela durante media hora! ¡Bakura iba a matarme! Me lancé corriendo hacia casa como si los sabuesos del infierno ladrasen tras mis talones, rezando por que Bakura no estuviese en casa.

** - - - - - - - **

Its: Ale, ya esta, el primer capitulo.

Neko: Sips. En realidad ya tenemos la historia terminada.

Its: Pero vamos a hacerles sufrir un poquito XD

Neko: Quieres decir que les haras sufrir lo más minimo? ô.ô

Its: Esto... no -.-UU. Pero buena, la historia es corta, los capitulos son cortos, no vamos a ponerlo todo de golpe, no? o.o?

Neko: No sabia que pensaras

Its: ¬.¬ - - - -

Neko: Bueno, mejor contestamos reviews n.nUU

**Reviews de "Recuerdos":**

**Thief Dagel-Shadow: **

Neko: Sips!! Pues si, nos hizo mucha ilusion que nos felicitaras. n.n

Its: Pero que no me cae mal Yami!!! 0 !! En realidad hay dos personajes que me caen peor...

Neko: Quien? Quien?

Its: Ni sueñes que te lo dire.. ¬.¬ - - -

Neko: Mecachis ùú

Its. Bueno, si quieres a Seijou, nosotras te lo cedemos

Neko: Pero lo queremos de vuelta, eh?

Its: Si, bueno, y en cuanto a lo de ternura y pelo plateado, lo hicimos aposta

Neko: Pero no caimos en que se pareceria mucho a Ryou... -.-UU

Its: Pero lo seguimos haciendo aposta.

Neko:Sips, teniamos planeado que en el futuro su carácter diese un cambio radical, por eso lo pusimos así.

Its: Sips, y que Yami se llevase una buena sorpresa

Neko: Pero me parece que de sorpresa nada...

Its: Pues no tenemos previsto continuarlo. Sorry.

Neko: Pero quien sabe, tal vez un dia de estos nos de y lo hagamos..

Its: Así que la esperanza no se a perdido todavia!! n0n

Neko: Y si, se murió.

Its: Ahora bien, el porque... Neko, de que se murió? o.o?

Neko: Ein? Bueno, no se... una gripe mal curada? Una enfermedad incurable? De tristeza? Ni idea... -.-UU

Its: Me temo que no lo pensamos... -.-UU

Neko: Bueno, el caso es que se murió, y no creo que hubiesen equipos forenses para saber de que en esa época.

Its: Así decide lo que prefieras.

Neko: Encantadas de que nos enviaras un review!! n0n

Its: Idem!! n0n

**Guerrera lunar:**

Neko: Eins, sips, lastima que se murió...

Its: Si, bueno, tengo la impresión de que todo el mundo pensó lo mismo... XD

Neko: Vaya, que lista nos salió... ¬.¬ - - -

Its: Sips, bueno, lo que ne entedi fue lo de "A alguien tan necio -.-". A que vino eso? o.o?

Neko: Pues resulta que no es tan lista... XD

Its. ¬.¬ - - --

Neko: óò bueno... yo tampoco lo entendi...úù

Its: Bien...

Neko: n.nUU si, bueno, haber si nos viene la inspiración y pueden verle de nuevo.

Its: Quien sabe, tal vez suceda un milagro y hagamos la continuación...XD

Neko: Gracias por el review!! n0n

**Artemis de la luna:**

Its: Vaya, que review más escueto... o.oUUU

Neko: Si, bueno, gracias por lo que la historia esta bien n.n, y en cuanto a lo de triste...

Its: Ves!! Te lo dije!! El último review, y tambien opino que es triste!! n0n

Neko: Odio cuando dices eso...

Its: Lo de "ya te lo dije?" o.o?

Neko: Exacto

Its: Pues, lastima, porque... YA TE LO DIJE!! XD!!

Neko: òó

Its: Bueno, esto, si, ya escribimos...gra-gracias por el review!! n0nUUU

Neko: Idem... ¬.¬ - - --

Its: Glups.. óò

**Reviews de "Sangre":**

**Thief Dagel-Shadow:**

Its: De veras que no entiendo...

Neko: El que?

Its: Nos quedo mil veces mejor este fic que el de "Recuerdos", pero aún así aquí solo recibimos un review, y en el otro tres. Alguien me lo explica?

Neko: Woww, yo tampoco había caido, pero creo que tienes razón...

Its: Ves?

Neko: Pero igualmente agradecemos que escribieses! n0n

Its: Y, bueno, tu ego si debio crecer otro tanto XD

Neko: Y si, conocemos tanto a Kurama como a Inuyasha, y si, tal vez se pareciera XD

Its: Kurama... ¬

Neko: ¬.¬U oye, hace falta que te recuerde a Bakura y Marik?

Its: Que? No, solo que tambien tiene muy buen tipo XD pero... Bakura.... Marik... ¬

Neko: Ahh!! Socorro, inundacion!! 0 !!

Its: Exagerada... ¬.¬ - - -

Neko: XD Bueno, en cuanto al SetoxMokuba, pues como que se va a quedar en el baul durante algun tiempo

Its: Sips, no lo vamos a publicar por el momento

Neko: Y en cuanto a lo de Maritones...

Its: Fue horrible!! TToTT se me cayó encima!!!

Neko: Todavia estamos intentando que se recupere XD

Its: Pero esa bruja ya recibio su castigo D...

Neko: XDDDDDD

Its: Bueno, esperamos que te agrade ese fic.

Neko: Aunque tampoco resalta por su nivel...

Its: Más bien diria que no llama la atencion...

Neko: Exacto...

Its: Bueno, gracias por el review!! n0n

Neko: Idem!! n0n

--

Neko: Bueno, reviews contestados.

Its: Sips. A la gente que le gusto "Recuerdos", le aconsejamos "Sangre". Es un poema de Bakura, y creo que os gustara n.n

Neko: Its.. úù

Its: Si? o.o?

Neko: Esto parece un anucio de televenda....

Its: Que? No, de eso nada 0 

Neko: Bueno, dentro de algunos dias (3 o 4, ya veremos) pondremos el segundo capitulo.

Its: Exacto, pero agradeceriamos algunos reviews.... si??? Óò (ojitos de Kuriboh)

Neko: Que, ya lo aprendiste... ô.ô

Its: Sips!! n0n

Neko: Bueno, hasta otra!!

Hasta pronto!!


	2. Según Bakura

Its: Ya volvimos, y con el nuevo capitulo bajo el brazo

Neko: Sips, ya estamos aquí de nuevo!! n0n

Its: Y, bueno, me di cuenta de una cosa...

Neko: ¿De que? o.o?

Its: De que hicimos los capítulos muy cortos, y muy pocos capítulos, podíamos haber hecho un One-shot juntándolos todos o.oU

Neko: Bueno, ya es un poco tarde para eso n.nU

Its: Sips, nos pudo las ganas de escribir una historia de más de un capitulo, ains, estoy depre úù

Neko: Jeje, me lo imaginaba, y por eso, te he traído a una personita n.n

Its: ô.o? ¿Quien?

Neko: Ya veras.. n.n Ya puedes entrar! n0n

¿? : ¿Ya? (entra en la habitación)

Its: Seiko!! O0O!! Seiko!! n0n!! (Se lanza encima de él abrazándolo con fuerza) n0n ya estoy contenta!

Seiko: Xx

Neko: Its, que nos lo matas otra vez o.oUU

Its: Oh, tienes razón n.nU, que no nos vendría a cuenta matarte después de haberte reencarnado, no? n.n

Seiko: Ya os vale, ni siquiera pensasteis de que me moría... ¬¬

Neko: Hombre, pero ya te revivimos, no? n0nUU

Seiko: ¬¬

Its: Bueno, ya (sin dejar de abrazar a Seiko) que hacemos las presentaciones: Seiko es Seijou, bueno, es la reencarnación de Seijou, y, sí! ¡El milagro ocurrió!

Neko: Estamos haciendo la segunda parte! n0n

Seiko: Más os valía, porque yo, muerto, desde luego que no me quedo ¬¬

Its: Anda, ya, déjalo ya, sí? óò (ojitos de Kuriboh)

Seiko: (rueda los ojos) Maldición, esa mirada puede conmigo... vale, ya, no importa ùú

Neko: Uy, que pareja más mona nos quedo.. n.n

Its: oo ¿qué? Bueno, eto.. ¬¬... a mí me gusta Marik, Malik, Ryou y Bakura... Seiko, bueno, Seiko.. ¬¬

Seiko: ¿Yo que? ¿o.o?

Its: Bueno, que, si tienes tu encanto, pero, bueno, no...

Neko: Por Ra, esto parece una telenovela 

Its y Seiko: ¿Que? ¿Telenovela? ¡NO!! (se abrazan con miedo)

Neko: (Toma una foto) Oh, que tiernos n.n

Its: O.o! No, no, yo con mi ladrón albino y el yami del cuida tumbas, pero este no... ¬¬ (se suelta de Seiko, o lo intenta)

Seiko: Y se puede saber porque yo no, pero aún así te sonrojas ¬¬?

Its: oo eto... eto...

Neko: Así no acabamos nunca u.uU, bueno dedicamos este capitulo n.n

**DEDICADO A:**

**Thief Dagel-Shadow**

Seiko: Ah, si, a esta fue a quien me cedisteis, no?

Neko: Exacto n.n

Its: Si, lo adivinaste, te importa soltarme ya? ¬¬

Seiko: No hasta que no me contestes ¬¬

Neko: Pero que monos se ven... deberían ser pareja ustedes dos n.n

Its: òó quieres dejar de decir tonterías, que no ves que no ayudas?

Seiko: Contéstame

Its: Y tú a callar, ¿dónde se ha ido toda tu frialdad, mutismo e indiferencia?

Seiko: Bah, eso es pura teoría.

Neko: Um, hubiese quedado mejor "Es que tu fundes mi hielo" n.n

Its y Seiko: O.o!! No!! (se sueltan)

Neko: Oh, que pena, si hacían linda pareja úù

Its: Ah, Shi, si quieres puedes colar a Seiko para torturarlo, que no le iría mal... ¬¬

Neko: Oh, que mala, ya quieres matar a tu novio XD

Its: ¬¬ Y a Neko también podrías colarla por hay, que sufra...

Neko e Seiko: Que vengativa S

Seiko: Y esta vez no hay nadie más para dedicarlo.

Its: Y ahora, el disclaimer:

Seiko: Ni YGO ni sus personajes son de este par de locas, les pertenecen a su autor (vamos, digo yo o.oU) y menos mal, porque si no secuestran a sus preferidos, torturan a los que les caen mal, y me se de una par de féminas que no contarían... ¬¬

Neko: Que, todavía resentido?

Seiko: No se, tu dirás ¬¬

Its: óò

Seiko: ¬¬U vale, vale, ya esta, lo olvide u.uU

Neko: Y ahora (por fin ¬¬)

AL FIC! n0n

Bakura's POV

¿" Dónde el maldito de mi hikari? " Maldije. " Mi hikari, "pensé. " ¡Todo mío! " Me maldije de nuevo por pensar tal cosa. Él era nada más que un chico débil y patético. ¿O era él?

No importa con cuanta fuerza lo golpeé, lo brutalmente que lo trate, él todavía me vuelve. ¡Él me ama, por el bien de Ra! ¡Yo! ¡La persona que le da una paliza diaria! Necesita seriamente la terapia. ¿Por qué alguien en su sano juicio se enamoraría de alguien que le causa tanto dolor?

Esto empieza a ser molesto. Incluso aunque lo golpee más, algo dentro de mí me dice que pare. Desde luego no hago caso de ello y sigo golpeando Ryou hasta que esta demasiado débil para mantenerse en pie.

Aunque ayer, hice algo que realmente me sobresaltó. Después de que Ryou se derrumbara en un frágil montón en el suelo, sentí una vibrante sensación de culpa y de remordimiento. Él me miró tan pacífico y, en el desafió lo pienso, hermoso. Como un ángel que decidió vivir sobre la tierra en vez de pasar una maravillosa eternidad en el cielo.

Yo lo había recogido y lo había puesto en su cama. Él todavía gritaba en su sueño y su cara estaba roja, amoratada de haber sido golpeada por mi.

¡Creo que empiezo a preocuparme por él! ¡Qué pensamiento más ridículo! ¡Él, el mayor ladrón de tumbas en la historia de la humanidad, impasible y frío, se preocupa para un llorón que gimotea!

Fui molestado de mis pensamientos por el ruido del pomo de la puerta y la misma que cruje, abriéndose silenciosamente. ¡Era él!

-------

Its: Pues como que ya esta.

Neko: o.oU Nos quedo más largo nuestros diálogos que el capitulo.

Seiko: Pse, que esperabais ¬¬

Neko: Seiko, té estas pasando ¬¬

Its: Que se va estar pasando! Seiko es muy buen chico, a que si? n.n

Seiko: Sips! n0n

Neko: Y como es que ahora hacéis tan buenas migas? o.o? Si antes por poco no os matáis entre vosotros....

Seiko: Es que nos dimos cuenta...

Its: ... que a ninguno de los dos nos cae bien el faraoncito! D

Neko: o.oUUU, y que conste que después dices que no lo odias ¬¬

Its: Y no lo odio, no me cae bien, que es distinto, en realidad, hay dos personas me caen peor.

Seiko: Y yo sé quien son n.n

Neko: Quien!! O.O

Seiko: Ni sueñes pensamos decírtelo n.n

Its: Somos compinches! n0n

Neko: Menudo par ¬¬U

Seiko: A contestar reviews! n0n

**Thief Dagel-Shadow**

Seiko: Ei, la misma chica de antes o.o!

Neko: Nos salió sabio el chico ¬¬

Its: No te metas con él ¬¬

Seiko: U menudo par.... en fin, que, pensándolo bien, no hace falta que me tortures, al fin y al cabo, ya me están haciendo la continuación, con que...

Neko: No, no te mataremos otra vez ùú

Its: Wa!! Neko se convirtió en familia de Ishizu XD

Seiko: XD, ya adivina y todo

Neko: Pues, en ese caso, me voy con mi familia, y de paso, con cierto egipcio ô.ô

Its: O.o!! No!! Llévame a mi también!! 0 

Seiko: ¬¬U sin comentarios...

Neko: Ya me canse òó (ata a Seiko a una silla y lo amordaza)

Seiko: O.OUUU... ¬¬UUU

Its: Porque hiciste eso? o.oU

Neko: Mejor eso a volver a cargárselo, aunque ganas no me faltan.. ¬¬

Its: o.oUU...

Seiko: O.o!!

Neko: Bueno, a Ryou le tocara recibir en el próximo capitulo, último por cierto. Pero no tanto como mucha gente espera...

Its: Nos quedo suave al final n.nU

Neko: Y, si! ¡Sufrimiento para todos! En especial para cierto reencarnado ¬¬

Seiko: O.o!! (porque me toco a mi este par de locas.. ¬¬U)

Neko: Te oí ¬¬ (lo aventa fuera de la habitación, con silla incluida)

Its: ¬¬U eso debió de doler....

Neko: Gracias por el review! n0n

Its: Esta chica me da miedo óò

**Guerrera Lunar:**

Its: Sí! Yami mula! XD lo utilizare como transporte

Neko: Vaya, mira Its, también le gusta lo sádico

Its: Si! Ketchup! Ketchup! XD

Neko: ¬¬U ahora a ver que se tomo esta...

Its: Azúcar, que sino. n.n Bueno, ya vimos que nos enviste igualmente review en "Sangre", acias!! n0n

Neko: Y en cuanto a Ryou... Pse, tal vez algún día, en algún fic, si acabemos con su existencia XD

Its: Después la sádica soy yo ¬¬U

Neko: ¬¬ ... Bueno, en todo caso, no pondremos como se declaro

Its: Es que cuando recibimos su rewievs ya habíamos acabado la historia n.nUU

Neko: Pero si les hace felices, ya lo pondremos en otro fic de RyouxBakura

Its: Habrá que aprovechar que nos viene la imaginación XD

Neko: Bueno, y en cuanto en lo de actualizar pronto... úùU

Its: Misión Imposible 3!! La actualización tardía!! XD

Neko: (le da un zape a Its y le quita una barrita de chocolate) suficiente ¬¬

Its: ;o; mi barrita...

Neko: Acias por el review!

Its: Idem, pero devuélveme mi barrita ;o;

Neko: ¬¬UUU

**BlackLady-AoD**

Its: Que saludo tan efusivo n.n

Neko: SI! Bakura cruel! ¬

Its: Bueno, en todo caso, también aquí seria Misión Imposible 3 ññ

Neko: En todo caso, gracias por el review n.n

Its: Intentaremos actualizar pronto esta vez n.nUU

**la Neko:**

Its: XD, Neko, ahora eres de mi propiedad!! (le pone un letrero al cuello)

Neko: (leyendo el letrero) "Propiedad de Its" ¬¬ que original

Its: n.n es la verdad

Neko: De eso nada, yo soy propiedad de mi misma (intenta quitarse el letrero) ¬¬ maldición...

Its: Le puse un sistema para que no puedas quitártelo

Neko: Eso cres (coge un alfiler, abre la cerradura y se quita el letrero)

Its: XD, en todo caso, esta es una entrometida, y no es nada mío

Neko: Y en cuanto a las flores, creo que no harán falta, para eso están las voces XD

Its: Sth! Neko! Que desvelas el final 

Neko: Ups, vale n.nU

Its: Bakura con látigo, combinación mortal!

Neko: XD, y en cuanto a dormir a la escuela, pse! A saber! Tal vez se esconde en un armario! XD

Its: Y por las mañanas, sale del armario!! XD!!

Neko: Je, tampoco les cae bien el faraón ññ

Its: Si!! Largo el faraoncito tricolor erizo!! 0 !!

Neko: ¬¬U atención, que tampoco lo odia, eh?

Its: Pues no, pero es que nadie acierta quién me cae peor que él XD

Neko: Y en mi opinión, Its con una sobredosis de azúcar da más miedo que Dark, deberían verla XD

Its: Haríamos un buen equipo! XD! Si, que me dices? El equipo exterminador de faraones engreídos!

Neko: ¬¬U Bueno, gracias por el review!

Its: y de nuevo Misión Imposible 3! Me pregunto que nos hará pagar ô.o

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**

Its: Me pregunto si sabrá que son los puntos... ¬¬

Neko: Eh! Un poquito de por favor! Que encima que deja review ¬¬

Its: Pse, lo que tu digas úù

Neko: Sips, pobrecito Ryou...

Its: Y, bueno, tal vez deberías buscar mejor los fics, porque hay bastantes RyouxBakura.

Neko: Y, gracias! No pensamos que nos dirían que está interesante

Its: Gracias por el review! n0n

Neko: Fiu, ya acabamos úù

Its: No esperábamos recibir tantos n.n

Neko: Bueno, les agradecemos a todos sus reviews.

Its: Sips! Y ahora, un avance...

Neko: Bah, dejalo, cuando subamos el tercer y último capitulo, ya diremos los fics que estamos escribiendo y lo que ya tenemos preparados para subir.

HASTA PRONTO!!


End file.
